Misterios ocultos
by ainaak
Summary: 6 años han pasado desde la ultima ves, nuevos sentimientos se descubrirán,como muchos misterios ; revelando el verdadero propósito de los Lycans para con Eve. lo se mal summary, pero esero le den una oportunidad a esta nueva escritora


**Misterios Ocultos**

**Prov. Selene**

Hace 6 años que nos fuimos, los tres juntos. Días después del escape de Michael y de una búsqueda incesante dimos con su paradero gracias a Eve, cuando lo encontramos estaba confundido por el cambio que había visto en el mundo, y más aun cuando le conté que habíamos tenido una hija, de la cual yo conocía solo hace días. Su reacción fue muy distinta a la mía, fue más cariñosa la cual se la demostró con un abrazo a Eve, que esta le correspondió de igual manera, y lo entendía ella había pasado por mucho y necesitaba mucho cariño de ambos, para resarcir esas heridas del pasado. David fue de gran ayuda al proporcionarnos un lugar por un tiempo, a pesar del la oposición de su padre en un principio que luego sin más remedio acepto. Luego de una semana nos fuimos

**Prov. de Michael **

Hace años tomamos la decisión de irnos, en busca de respuestas, en este nuevo mundo en el que los más fuertes parecían ser los lycans; el laboratorio Antigen solo era uno de los que se encargaban de las investigaciones, pero esto parecía ser más grave de lo que aparentaba, desbaratamos entre los tres algunos laboratorios de la corporación, en busca de mas respuestas, ellos al parecer habían logrado mucho con nuestra sangre pero seguían en busca de algo mas, por ello continuamos buscando y en el camino hicimos aliados de ambos bandos, pocos eran los Lycans que estaban en desacuerdo con lo que hicieron de su especie manipulándola genéticamente, y varios vampiros nos prestaron ayuda en los distintos recorridos que hicimos, aunque en todo ese tiempo, no estuve de acuerdo en ver a mi pequeña peleando y en eso su madre me apoyaba, pero Eve como decidimos llamarla, era testaruda como su madre, decidimos entrenarla, para que pudiera defenderse mucho mejor de lo que ya lo hacía. De eso ya hace mucho, decidimos establecernos en un lugar, a las afueras de la ciudad, para darle una vida a nuestra pequeña, nos mesclamos entre los humanos, tiempo después nuestra familia se agrando.

**Prov. de Eve**

Han pasado 6 años desde que escapamos de Antigen. Vivimos en una casa aparentando una viva normal, asisto a clases como cualquier chica de mi edad, aunque dudo que ellas tengan las mismas habilidades que yo. Mis padres son amorosos algo increíble tratándose de mi madre y su pasado, pero cambio mucho en este tiempo y bueno mi padre siempre fue amoroso, desde que supo quién era, aunque debo decir que es más sobre protector que mi madre, creo que es algo común en ellos

Selene: Eve baja-me dijo mi madre, salí de mi habitación, escaleras abajo, hasta nuestro sótano o algo así-te gusto el obsequio-asentí con una sonrisa

Michael: con él te pareces mucho mas a tu madre-traía puesta unas prendas iguales a las de mi madre es sus días de cazadora de la muerte-igual de hermosa- mi madre le dio un beso en los labios a mi padre, si ahora no era reacia a mostrar sus sentimientos delante de los demás- bueno amores míos que dicen si empezamos-ambas asentimos

Eve: padre que aprenderé hoy-desenfundo unas espadas de la pared llena de armamentos

Michael: ya sabes todo lo que tu madre y yo podríamos enseñarte, pero tenemos que reforzar otras, como esto-tome las espadas una en cada mano- hoy pelearas con los dos a la vez, y no podrás transformarte-asentí con una pequeña mueca en los labios- descuida bebe solo es parte del entrenamiento, y no te haremos daño

Selene: o procuraremos no hacerlo tanto-la mire con los ojos abiertos-es broma corazón-me dio un beso en la frente

Eve: ¡mama! No fue chistoso- ellos sonrieron, por el gesto que hice, segundos después lo hice yo- empecemos-tomaron cada uno una espada posicionándonos en el centro de la habitación

Era un lugar bastante grande y con espacio suficiente para entrenar, era increíble lo que mis padres hicieron en este sótano, no solo agrandándolo en espacio y revistiendo las paredes para que el sonido no saliera, también equipándolo con toda clase de armas, incluso mi padre tenía su espacio de investigación aquí, todo estaba iluminado por luces blancas, que contrastaba con las paredes en tono gris. El entrenamiento empezó en cuanto ambos me atacaron a la vez, los enfrente haciendo acoplo de mi fuerza para contrarrestar sus ataques escuchando el choque de las espadas y esquivando otros, si la intención de mis padres era no hacerme daño lo disimulaban muy bien, porque parecía todo lo contrario, desarme primero a mi padre y le di una patada en el estomago, provocando que volara a la pared, mi madre me ataco por la izquierdo, pero fui mas rápida y la esquive, chocamos nuestras espadas, provocando que en un movimiento perdiera una de ellas, pero aproveche ese instante sorprendiéndola con un movimiento ágil para apuntarle en el cuello con la espada

- muy bien corazón-me dijo mama, bajé la espada y ambas sonreímos- cada día me sorprendes, te has vuelto una excelente peleadora-me abrazo, me alegraba escuchar eso de ella

- ni que lo digas, ese golpe me dolió-se aquejo mi padre tocando su abdomen

- lo siento papa, pero no estuvo mal para no haberme transformado-sonreí alegremente

- no, no estuvo mal-me devolvió la sonrisa- creo que es hora que te vayas a bañar y a dormir, mañana tienes clases- asentí me despedí de ellos, y me fui a mi habitación, guarde la ropa, tome un relajante baño y me acoste

**Prov. David**

Han pasado años desde que los vi, pero gracias a ellos hemos recuperado fuerzas, hemos mejorado nuestras habilidades, con el apoyo de mi padre que en un principio se negó pero que después de unos meses acepto, hemos tenido reuniones con líderes de otros clanes, reuniendo información sobre los lycans, sobre sus movimientos gracias a las infiltraciones y destrucciones que causamos en sus sedes sean pequeñas o importantes, pero siempre tratando de conseguir información, tras años de investigación por nuestra parte, sabíamos que ellos habían perdido gran parte de información del Laboratorio antigen, sus investigaciones para convertir mas fuerte a su raza mediante la sangre de Selena, Michael, y su hija hibrida, pero con la desaparición de estos su investigación también parece haberse estancado, pero no evito que utilizaran lo que ya sabían en ese momento, creando vacunas para fortalecerse físicamente, consiguiendo algunas resultaros favorables y ortos no, unos de sus grandes retos era la inmunidad a la plata en la que fracasaban consecutivamente

Me encontraba solo, lejos de mi hogar investigando a unos lycans, un grupo que parecía apartado, mi misión era investigar el ¿Por qué? Estaba en la terraza, frente a un edificio pequeño de abogados, este era una fachada estaba seguro que escondían algo mas, vi salir a un hombre encapuchado con su chaqueta de cuero, lo seguí por una hora a pie al igual que él, se interno en un bosque cerca de la carretera pero esta vez corriendo lo mismo hice yo, pero a cierta distancia siguiendo su olor, pare en seco al notar que había perdido su rastro, me sentía observado, busque entre las ramas aquella presencia y con un movimiento rápido ataque lanzando un cuchillo, pero este lo esquivo lanzándose asía el suelo y enfrentándome , era solo un chico joven escuche un gruñido de su parte

- ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?-lo dijo casi gruñendo


End file.
